1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly to an organic electroluminescent device and a method of driving the same.
2. Background of the Related Art
Recently, many light-emitting devices having small weight and volume have been developed. These new displays include liquid crystal displays (LCDs), field emission displays (FEDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), organic electroluminescent devices, and others. The organic electroluminescent devices are advantageous because they are thin, lightweight and flexible. However, it is necessary to overcome some disadvantages in known organic electroluminescent display devices.